The Datables
by Mary.Sweets
Summary: Feeling the need to help out the girls, Haruno Sakura starts a secret club in her school for those who seek dating advice. But, how can someone who needs help making a move on her crush help others on the same thing? Lying of course! .SakuSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note(****Please Read****):** Please forgive me for my absence this few months, I was way too busy with school, and when I'm finally done and log into my account using my brother's computer I have a huge argument with him and he ends up deleting my stories! I was so _mad_ at him! But, after calming myself down and thinking well, I looked at the bright side of things and thought that I should start writing something new, something refreshing – a romantic comedy. So, I hope you enjoy this story very much and can somehow relate to the things that go on in it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the plot.

* * *

The Datables

_Single: a person not married or in a romantic relationship_

_Desperate: __involving or employing extreme measures in an attempt to escape defeat or frustration_

**Chapter One**

I let out a small and low yawn as I took another look at the clock. _Two minutes before lunch, I'm starving_, I thought, embracing my stomach, thinking of the delicious food in my bento box.

"Who can tell me why--?" the bell rang. Kurenai sighed, putting one hand on her hip, "Homework for tomorrow" – everyone groaned, I let out a small sigh, I'm totally used to getting work every single day – "I want you to look for information about the first Hokage, read it well because on our next class I'll ask questions. You're dismissed"

I stood up, alongside everyone else, and took out my lime green bento bag from my red shoulder school bag.

"Hey Sakura." I turned to the source of the voice and saw none other than Yamanaka Ino, my childhood best friend, "Can I go to your house after school? My dad got so pissed the other night because I came home like…I don't know, ten minutes after my curfew?" we walked out to the hall.

"Ino, you arrived an hour late." Ino stared at me, as if now realizing that.

"Oh…well, anyways, I just want to use your laptop to look for that information thing, I really need those points."

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"Alright, we'll meet at the curve as always. See you later!" Ino waved her hand and ran off.

I sighed.

Ever since high school, wait no, ever since middle school, Ino and I have had this _secret friendship_. You see, Ino hangs out with Karin and Kin, who can be bitchy if you come in their way (if not then they don't even acknowledge your existence) and everyone knows who they are – so yeah, they are _popular_. Ino fears that if they see her with me her whole reputation will be ruined, and she cares quite a lot about it. Pretty idiotic in my opinion, but Ino is my best friend, she has always been, and hopefully she'll always be (BFFN! Best Friend's For Now!)

I stepped inside the cafeteria – a jungle where all the animals are hungry – and spotted my other friends sitting on our usual table.

"It was amazing, I tell you!" my best friend Naruto said.

"What was amazing?" I sat next to Hyuuga Hinata – most people know her as Neji's cousin, and the other people don't know her at all because she's shy, quiet, and reserved, but the truth is that she is a great girl, not to mention pretty as well.

"Driving to school with my Super Jetta." Naruto said proudly, "That's the best car in the world!"

I rolled my eyes as I took out my cute bento box, "Right Naruto. Super Jetta is _awesome._" – Note the sarcasm please.

"Damn right it is! And you guys have to see it after school! In fact, I'll drive everyone to their house!" He grinned from ear to ear, and started telling everyone how awesome his Jetta was – or how he calls it, _Super Jetta_ – while eating ramen.

Uzumaki Naruto is surely very loud mouthed, he's energetic as hell and rather annoying at times, but you can never miss the fact that he is a total sweetheart who's been there for me ever since our first day in elementary school. Naruto is my best friend, I'd run miles for him – and everyone knows that I'm not the best at sports.

"No thank you Naruto." Sai smiled – he always tries to be friendly, and sometimes he is - "I don't think your piece of crap Jetta is safe.", but sometimes he just isn't.

You see, Sai isn't the best at expressing his emotions and how he feels, reason why when he first came we didn't get along at all. But after months of getting to know and understand each other we've accepted Sai in our little group and is now one of our friends, plus he has also opened up more and has been friendlier – he still isn't so good at it, but we appreciate the effort. Other than that, Sai is a cool guy that can draw amazingly.

"Super Jetta isn't a piece of crap!" Naruto retorted, "It's awesome, amazing! It's – It's…Super Jetta!"

"Mhm…", Sai replied with his gaze on his sketch pad. Naruto growled in frustration, moving his hands through his hair wildly.

"Tell him Sakura-chan! Tell him!"

I sighed, I was the only one who had seen the car inside and out, seeing as Naruto picked me up today.

_Supper Jetta _is the definition of first car, of _high school _car. The red 1987 car has a…particular style, strong tape holds the bumper with the hood, two windows can't roll down, a piece of branch maintains the right mirror in its place, it doesn't have a radio – and thus Naruto has his own radio in the backseat – no air conditioning, and you can see the inside of the passenger seat.

"It's umm…" awesome? Amazing? "Well…it's Naruto's first car." I smiled.

"And so it's bound to be awesome!" Naruto said proudly, "You would ride it, right Hinata-chan?"

A red blush covered Hinata's cheeks; she smiled gently and nodded, "Of course Naruto-k-kun." I smiled and ate some rice.

Oh! High school love is so…so…well, I honestly don't know an exact word for it, but it's just…longed for. Many girls imagine they have their ideal boyfriend in high school, someone who will wait for them after school, sit with them and her friends at lunch, and if not, then he would stare at her from her table and when she notices he's starting, he would smile at her from his table and she would smile back, showing that no matter how far apart they are they still feel that way about each other! And then on the night of their prom, they would dance together and-!

"Sakura-chan?" Oh, great, the same thing always happens to me, now Hinata must think I'm crazy.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Oh." I blushed and laughed, "I'm fine Hinata-chan, just thinking."

"Oh…" she smiled and kept eating.

I sighed.

At that very moment,

My eyes traveled to _him_.

He had just walked in, looking as hot as ever in his school uniform, amazing how I had not seen him throughout the morning. Since I was young, I had imagined myself being Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend – I must confess, I was his fan girl – but as years went by and he did not notice me at all, even when Naruto was practically his best friend, my feelings for him slightly faded away and they vanished when he changed schools. But all of that changed when he came back this year.

"Oiiii!" Naruto waved his hand on my face.

"Huh? What happened?" _Not again_, I mentally groaned.

"I should be asking you that! You were staring at nothing!"

"Well I was just thinking Naruto." Naruto stared at me suspiciously and swallowed some of his ramen.

"…you think too much Sakura-chan."

I rolled my eyes, _Something you don't do much Naruto_, I ignored the urge to say that out loud and drank some water.

Sasuke calmly made his way to an empty table with a food tray. He seemed annoyed or mad, what was wrong with him? I wish I was a close friend – more like his _close girlfriend_ – to ask him what was going on and know more about him and help him.

_What goes through your mind Sasuke-kun?_

The bell rang, and thus, lunch was over.

"Remember, we'll meet up after school because I'm going to drive everyone to their house." Naruto said as we stood up.

Hinata nodded, "H-hai Naruto." she smiled. Sai nodded, willing to try out what he had called _an unsafe piece of crap_.

"Sorry Naruto." Naruto's smile turned upside down, "I'm walking home with Ino." I smiled.

"You're still friends with _her_?" Naruto asked as we walked out.

"Of course Naruto."

"But she hangs out with _them_, the bitchy whores."

I laughed, "So? She can still be my friend. As long as I don't come in their path, they'll never take acknowledge of my existence."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second, "True, but still Sakura-chan! If she was our true friend, she'd be hanging out with us!"

Well…Naruto _did_ have a point. Whatever happened to '_being with you no matter what_'?

I sighed, "But you know how Ino is." _Difficult_…

We parted ways to go into the locker rooms and change. Our P.E uniform consisted of red regulation shorts (like our pleated skirt), a simple white T-shirt with the school's shield on the left sleeve, white socks and sneakers. Simple, breezy, and perfect for P.E.

Even though I'm not the best at sports, I like P.E.

Why?

Simple…

Because I can see Uchiha Sasuke _sweat_.

Not only is he smart, and amazingly good looking, he is also a great athlete. I've noted, that he is best at running and doing aerobics, rather than at an exact sport (although he is still good at them). He isn't in any school team, or club, or anything, maybe that's just not his thing but hell, I don't mind that at all!

"Okay everyone gather up!" Anko yelled after blowing her whistle, "I want the guys to do crunches and push-ups." – some guys groaned – "and I want the girls to run." – most girls groaned – Anko blew that loud whistle shutting everyone up, "No go!"

"I dislike running." Hinata walked by me to the starting line.

"Lucky Ten-Ten isn't here, she loves everything about P.E." Hinata giggled, "I reckon she would've nagged to you."

We started stretching waiting for Anko to come to us once she's done giving the instructions to the guys. The day was beautiful, there was hardly a cloud covering the sky, and the Sun shone brightly.

"Okay girls listen up." Everyone turned to her, "I want you to run three laps around the court" – some complained – "It's simple, and you'll be done before you know it. Once you're done, you have the rest of the class free."  
"Hai!"

"Alright, ready, set." She blew her whistle and we started running. Some girls were ahead of me, others were behind. Hinata was keeping up with me, and Ino was a little behind with Karin and Kin.

"I really…dislike, running." Hinata said in between breaths.

"Come on, we can finish."

I looked at Sasuke. Naruto was standing on his feet while he did crunches, counting how many he did. Sasuke went up and blew some air and went back down before going back up.

He looked so…hot doing crunches. Wow.

The way his hair moved when he went up, getting off his face, and then getting on his face when he moved down. He did it as if it were a piece of cake, he probably does crunches every day – and push-ups too.

His body must look…_amazing_. Some abs there, and some muscles over there, but not brawn, _perfect_.

_Just the way I like it_.

I opened my eyes widely and my cheeks grew incredibly warm. _Haruno Sakura! Stop it with those filthy thoughts! _

Hinata gasped and came to a halt before taking hold of my shoulders and stopping me as well.

"S-Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

I nodded breathlessly, still feeling warm around my cheeks.

"You look red, I think you should sit down for a bit." She suggested worriedly.

"Is everything alright girls?" Anko asked approaching. No! everything is not alright Anko! I'm becoming…I'm becoming…_**Kakashi-sensei!**_

Girls ran by us, though Ino stopped and looked at me worriedly.

"Haruno-san." Anko called.

"Oi! Is everything alright?!" I heard Naruto yell. I looked at him and I met with Sasuke eyes for the first time today.  
"Everything's fine Naruto! Everyone keep doing what I told you to do!" Anko retorted. I let out some air; I can't possibly be like Kakashi-sensei. That will never _ever, __**ever**_ happen!

"I-I'm fine." I finally spoke, relief filled Hinata's face, "Just…" _Thinking? _I've used that excused so much today, "The sun is just really hot. I forgot to breathe for a second." I laughed nervously, "I guess they have to give us breathing lessons at school!"

…and that was my sad attempt at humor.

How pathetic.

Anko looked at me weirdly, "Right, well, keep running and…don't forget to breathe." – Ino looked at me weirdly before turning her heel to keep running. "Hyuuga, keep an eye on your friend."

"H-Hai." Hinata nodded. Anko ran off with the boys, and Hinata and I started jogging – with her hand pressing against my back gently.

That was…_humiliating _as hell.

* * *

I sighed and closed the small locker for my uwabaki. I slide on my pair of black classic penny loafers before walking out. School has finally finish, Hinata and Sai left with Naruto – though Sai wasn't pleased at all when he saw Naruto's car.

"_I was wrong Naruto-kun." _He had said, _"Your car isn't a piece of crap…it's more like mere shit all put together forming this so called car._" And he smiled, probably thinking that honesty is the way to a great friendship (which is)

_Naruto growled and Hinata smiled nervously, trying to calm down the blonde. _

"_TAKE THAT BACK!" _

_Sai looked at me innocently and confused, "Did I do something wrong Sakura-chan?" _I smiled and patted him on the back while Naruto kept yelling at him and Hinata restrained him from killing the confused boy.

I inhaled the afternoon's air and started walking to the school's gate. Once I turned right, holding my school bag with both hands against my lap, and there I saw Ino, sitting on the curve looking rather…

"Why did you take so long Sakura?!"

_Irritated_.

I laughed nervously, "Gomen Ino, I wanted to see Sai's reaction when he saw Naruto's car." And that's the truth I may add.

"Oh…" Ino's face calmed, she then snorted and rolled her eyes, "Naruto's car sure is something." I laughed and we started walking side by side.

"Give him a break, it's his first car. He's lucky to even have one in my opinion."

"Daddy promised me he'd give me one before I graduate." I saw fire and determination in her eyes – rather scary if you ask me – "And I'll make sure I get it!!" she closed her right hand into a tight fist and air exhaled through her nose like a bull.

I smiled nervously before I started laughing out loud at her strange behavior.

I bet a million dollars that Ino doesn't act this way with the two K's, and I understand actually. People tend to be more outgoing with their close friends, people who they know won't judge them at all for the way they are and the things they say because _those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind _(1)

"I don't think that's funny at all _forehead_." She said.

I glared at her, "Well I think it is _pig_!" and I stuck out my tongue. She stuck out her tongue as well before giggling for a few seconds and sighing.

Yes, Ino is my best girl friend.

And the two K's can't do anything about that.

…mainly because they don't know…_but they just can't_**!**

"So…" Ino said after a little while, "I saw you staring at Uchiha Sasuke at lunch." I blushed and quickly looked at her with eyes wide open.

"I recent that! I was not staring at Uchiha Sasuke at _all_!" I said defensively, "I was merely staring at nothingness and he just happened to be there."

"Mhm…and I'm guessing he was also _just there_ during P.E. while we ran." I gasped. What was I going to say to that?

…shit, was I really _that _obvious?

I closed my mouth tightly.

Ino laughed, "And what the hell was that? _I guess they have to give us breathing lessons at school!_" she laughed louder and I scowled at her – sure it was a pathetic attempt at humor, but…but…at least I tried! Anko thought that comment was so weird, that she forgot what had happened, so **HA**! Mission accomplished – "Oh Sakura…" she put her hand around my shoulder pulling me closer to her, "I can't believe you're still crushing on him."

"…I can't believe you aren't…" I said lowly – wait…that's good actually…

"For your information _Haruno Sakura_, I have my eyes on another guy, and he is perfect for me thank you very much!" she said proudly. I gasped, pushing myself away from her.

"Who?!"

She raised her chin up proudly, "You'll see."

I glared at her and decided to not keep asking her. Once Ino made up her mind about something, nothing would stop her. Ino sighed.

"But Sakura, you've been crushing on him since…wow…"

"Technically, I've only been crushing on him since he arrived this year. I forgot about him when he left, remember?"

"But still, why don't you just tell the guy how you feel like every other girl?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes in the process, "Easier said than done…"

Oh right, it's easy to walk over to the guy you don't talk with much and that you've liked since…well let's be honest here, since _forever_, and tell him how what you think about him and how you feel about him. Oh yes, piece of cake.

I'm not an expert at this whole love thing, sure I've been on a couple of dates before (only six, and half of them were blind dates made by Ino), but I've never been part of something so serious, I've never actually confessed to someone.

I'm a complete novice at this whole thing, just like half of the high school girl's population. If I'm not mistaken, a lot of girls at my school are single, and have probably been single for their whole lives. They may like a guy right now, but they just don't know what, how, or when to tell them, or even if they should tell them – they are afraid to take such a big step that may end up breaking their hearts into little pieces.

"Ino…"

"Hm?" after a few seconds of silence, she looked at me curiously.

"Have you ever taken notice of how many single girls are at school?"

"What kind of question is that Sa--?"

I came to a halt, and so did her, "I mean, a lot of girls are wondering whether they'll find that guy at school or not…whether they are datable or not." She kept looking at me straight in the eye, "Or – or maybe there are girls at school thinking every minute, every hour, and every day of that one special guy in their class that they like the most. Daydreaming about them, admiring every step they take and every word they say, but wondering whether or not they should tell him how they truly feel about him, because they are afraid he'll reject them. Because some, maybe all of them!" – I gestured my hands in a big circle – "Prefer being friends with him, or maybe just a simple classmate, than being nothing at all, because they think that they have more chances of interacting with him as a classmate than not interacting at all because he rejected them."

"And – A-And, I believe that they need someone to help them through all of that, someone who can give them confidence and just make them…_datable_." A small smiled formed on Ino's face, "Someone who knows how they feel."

"Someone like you."

My mind went blank; no words could come out of my mouth…

…a bird flew by, chirping calmly through the afternoon sky…

"_**NANI**_?!"

_What is she THINKING?! _

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh _come on _Sakura, you know exactly how they feel, so who can help them more than you?"

"_HELL__**O**__!_ Earth to Ino, how can someone that needs help with dating help others with that _exact-same-__**problem**__?!_ And…how the hell am I suppose to do that? …not saying that I will do it, but _how_? Care to explain!"

I tapped my foot impatiently while Ino looked thoughtful.

…a group of birds flew by, chirping calmly…

"Well." She finally spoke, "You can always start a school club."

"A _school club_?!" I retorted a loud as ever, "Oh of course, I'm going to go to Tsunade-sama's office and calmly suggest that we make a school club that will help un-datable high school girls become datable and finally make a move to be with the guy they like. And, we shall put papers all around the school saying that a new club as opened for single girls that are looking for help and advice at the subject of dating, and they will be given by someone who knows _**LITTLE **_about dating! …_wow_…"

Ino poked my forehead, "Jeez, and to think you are one of the smartest at school."

I scowled, rubbing my forehead.

"You are not going to Tsunade's office and say such a stupid thing, instead of suggesting a _dating _club, suggest something more…normal as a school club, something like archery, or whatever, a book club! There isn't one at school!" she smiled, "And since it's an idea coming from you, Tsunade-sama won't say no. And so, the so called _book club _is actually your little dating club."

"So…you – you want me to…to _lie_ to our headmistress!" I couldn't do such thing, it's _Tsunade_! I respect her too much.

"It's a little white lie Sakura." _Little white lie?! _"It's either lying to Tsunade and starting that club that may help a lot of girls, or deciding not to lie and see how sad a lot of girls get when they see their crush going out with another girl. Which one is better?"

_Which one is better?_

I lowered my gaze;

It's obvious which is better.

_I wouldn't like to see Sasuke with another girl. _

"But…I can't be the one to do it Ino – I just _can't_!"

"Give me one reason why you can't!" I opened my mouth to give her the reason – the same one I've been giving her since this whole idea started – "Excluding _that _one!" damn it.

"I…well – I." she smiled victoriously, "I have important meetings to attend as a member of the student council!" I said victoriously.

"You're a vocal."

"And I have my job to do."

"They chose you because you complained that you wanted to be part, in other words, you do _nothing_."

I glared at her.

"Sakura." She placed her hands on my shoulders, "Stop complaining and putting excuses to not do what you _believe _is the right thing to do. Stop waiting for other people to start making changes, and do them yourself. You know you want to do this, why don't you just do it?"

"…but, what if Tsunade-sama doesn't let me?"

"Then at least you can say you tried."

"But--!"  
"**No** more _buts _forehead, I'm getting annoyed as hell! Tomorrow you are going to Tsunade's office and you are going to tell her that you would like to start a book club, afterwards, come what may. Hai?"

I licked my lips and slowly nodded, "…hai."

She smiled and started to walk again.

_But…_

_But…_

"But Ino!"

"What _now_?!"

"Are you going to be there when I don't know what to do? Will you help me in all of this? Are you – Will you support me?"

A small smile formed across Ino's face, "No matter what."

I couldn't help but to smile, an unsure and small smile…but a smile nonetheless.

_My name?_

My name is Haruno Sakura.

I'm a sixteen year old high school girl looking for a lot of answers in her life, but most importantly, looking for a way to her crushes heart. I have an amazing group of friends whom I can always count on. And from this day forward, I'm the president of The Book Club, secretly known as The Dating Club, and its members will be known as

_The Datables_.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

(1) Dr. Seuss quote.

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think of the first chapter? It took some time to finally finish it, but I have to say that I like the outcome of it and hopefully you too. So please, _please _**review**. Your thoughts about this and your opinions are the only thing that will make me continue the story and will pump me up to write another chapter. Again, _**Please **_**Review. **

-_Mary.Sweets_ :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to establish a new club."

**The Datables**

_Tick. _

_Tock. _

_Tick._

_Tock. _

The headmistress stayed silent, whilst the clock kept _ticking _and _tocking_ as if it were right next to my ear. She kept staring at me, and I kept staring at her, maintaining my confidence and pushing as far away as possible that little voice in my head that kept saying "_She won't believe you, she knows you're lying. DON'T LIE TO HER!" _

She poured some drink in her mug and drank some before…_shrugging_…?

"Sure, go ahead kiddo." And her gaze lowered to her paper work.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I blinked _once_

I blinked _twice_

And I blinked a _third_ time.

That's _it_? Isn't she supposed to ask me what the club is about and such things?

_Sure go ahead kiddo? _Was our principal really_** that **_careless_**?!**_

She looked at me again, as if noticing I was still there. "Is there a problem?"

"I-It's a book club Tsunade-sama."

"Alright." That was her simple answer. I kept staring at her, mostly shocked by the fact that it was _that _easy. She let out a small sigh and lightly smiled, "Look Sakura, you're one of the smartest girls here, and I've known your mother for a long time and of course I've known you since you were little, but you already know that!" she shook her head letting out a small laugh, "Point is, I know I can trust you and I know that your intentions are good. If it was Naruto who had walked in asking permission to start a club, I would've asked him all of those questions, but with you? There's no reason for going through such trouble." She stood up and walked over to a small wall cabinet.

"_I know I can trust you"_

I lowered my gaze; I could feel the guilt devouring my heart. It was true however; that my intentions were good, but I lied to Tsunade-sama in order to get what I wanted even though I'm still not sure if I'm capable of being a _leader _to the girls.

"Ah, found it," I looked at Tsunade-sama, she took hold of a silver key, "This is the key to the old chemistry lab on the second floor," My hand shook a little as I took hold of it, I looked at it, it was a simple silver key, "I believe you'll be comfortable discussing books there." She sat on her leathered chair and drank a bit more.

"Err…yes, I believe we will." I smiled.

"The room needs a little cleaning though, we can--"

"Ah, no need to worry about that Tsunade-sama," I shook my head, smiling; "I'll take care of that." Tsunade said nothing for a few seconds before shrugging a little and reclining on her chair.

"Is there anything else you want to inform me?"

"Ah…well…" How can I put this in simple and in a none-weird way? "The club is only for girls." Yeah, _no_, it sill sounds weird.

"…only for…?" she murmured, probably wondering why. She let out a small laugh, "Nice thinking," _huh? _"Boys at this age can be a bit…hard to handle, girls just mature faster. And with a book club, you need mature people that can keep quiet and have a deep discussion about a book."

I smiled nervously, "S-sure, yeah."

Oh my _God_…

"Well then, do whatever you need to do to get people to join the club." I nodded and stood up, still a bit shaken and shocked, this was going _too _well? Am I going to die afterwards? Is okaasan okay?

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade-sama!" I quickly closed the door and let out some air.

I held the key tightly, I'm sure it's going to leave a mark, but I couldn't let go of it. It's _actually_ going to happen, I…I have the key to my club…my _dating _club. I pushed down the guilt I felt for lying to Tsunade-sama, and let happiness take over my body. I turned my heel and ran out of the office, leaving a confused but curious Shizune behind.

I ran and skipped through the hall where Ino was waiting for me at the end while everyone else was eating lunch. She gasped loudly and let out her well known '_Happy Ino' _scream (I gave it that name).

I quickly stopped and cringe, the echo made the scream sound louder, "_**Itai**_! Ino!"

"_Gomen_," she said, not really meaning it, "Can't I be excited?"

I stood up straight, "Yes, but don't scream here, _jeez_." Ino stuck out her tongue like a little girl and rolled her eyes before smiling again.

"So…? Details." She dragged me into the girl's bathroom, where we usually had our _private _talks. She checked if it was empty before she nodded.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama didn't suspect a _thing_, and it's all because she…trusts me a lot," I lowered my gaze for a second, feeling guilty again, but then gazed back at Ino excitedly, "But she gave me this key," – I showed her they key – "It's the key for the old chemistry lab."

Her face cringe in disgust, "Ew, the old chemistry lab is _filthy_."

"_No kidding_, but I'll clean it up with Hinata-chan and TenTen-chan. How do _you _know it's filthy anyway?" I stared at her suspiciously while a blush covered her cheeks.

"Well, _duh_ forehead, it's the _old _chemistry lab! But – but, why will TenTen help you? She can't be part of the club; she's going out with Neji!"

I decided to question her about the lab thing later, though it was obvious that she had sneaked into it and made out with someone, a lot of students do that.

"I know she's going out with Neji-senpai, but she can help out because she's _dating_."

"But are you going to tell her?"

"Of course."

Ino crossed her arms around her chest, "Mm, I don't know about this Sakura…"

"We can trust her – well no, _I _can trust her, no one will know you were part of this if something happens, and besides, every single girl that joins the club will have to know the truth."

Ino sighed, "How many girls are you going to take in?"

"Not many, about six or eight…no more than that!"

Even though I wanted to help every single girl, I couldn't do that. I had to take things slow and start off with a small group to see how things go and if I was any good at this.

"That's reasonable," Ino sighed and smiled. She placed her hand on my shoulder, but before she could speak a girl and walked in a she quickly retrieved it, we both turned to the sinks, I started washing my hands and Ino checking her hair. The girl closed one of the doors of the toilettes. We looked at each other through the mirrors and held in giggles, this had become something normal between us, no one but Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, and Sai knew we were still friends…_best _friends, and we still hung out together, all of us. I dried my hands before walking out, while Ino stayed behind to fix her make-up.

After going to my locker to leave the key inside my bag, I went to the cafeteria where I saw Naruto, Hinata, and Sai sitting together at the usual table, but before going over to them I browse through the heads, searching for my brunette friend. And I saw her, sitting with senpai and a few more classmates.

I quickly made my way to her table, where a few heads turned to me noticing that I was approaching them – making me blush a little and hurry over to TenTen's side.

"What's up?" she asked when I kneeled next to her.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" I heard Rock-Lee say happily.

"I can't really explain everything right now, but can you please wait for me and Hinata in front of the old chemistry lab after school?" she furrowed her eyebrows, silently asking _why_, "I need help cleaning up the place." I whispered.

"…_why_?"

I stood up and waved back at Lee, "I'll explain everything there."

"Mm, alright." Although her voice sounded unsure and still confused, she smiled and nodded.

I turned to Neji and lightly bowed my head, "Senpai."

"Haruno." I nodded in acknowledgement. I waved again at Lee, who was grinning from ear to ear and waving enthusiastically, before walking over to the other table.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" the blonde smiled. I sat next to Hinata and joined the conversation while eating some onigiri that had cute smiles.

* * *

_Ever since he got back, _

_He's been sitting alone_

_With that same stoic expression, and those same cold eyes._

_I want to know – I want to know more than anything, _

_What you are thinking right now,_

Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**Part one: **

**Convincing Hinata-chan!**

While running again in P.E. I had decided to tell Hinata-chan first what I was going to do and that I needed her help cleaning up the place, rather than telling them at the same time. See, I tend to care more about the person's reaction rather than what they say, and if I tell one first and then the other, I could see each expression carefully.

After running, Hinata and I sat on the bleachers and watched a soccer match between some classmates. Naruto was playing while Sasuke sat on the other side, watching and drinking water. I lowly sighed and sat straight.

"Hinata-chan?" her pearled and gentle eyes looked at me, "I'm going to start a book club here at school." A small smile covered her face.

"That's good Sakura-chan."

I lowly moaned, lowering my gaze, how can I tell her? "See, it's not _really _a book club, it's more of a…_dating club_." I made sure to say the last part as low as possible, and only hearable to her ears. Her eyes grew wide and her look showed disbelief.

"H-how did you manage that?" she asked, "What did T-Tsunade-sama say?"

I sighed, "Tsunade-sama doesn't know it's a dating club, she thinks it's a _normal _book club. And because she trusts me so much, she didn't even ask me questions, she just said '_sure go ahead, kiddo'" _– I made my voice low and husky, not really imitating her, but a grown person – "And gave me the keys to the old chemistry lab." Hinata's mouth formed a small _o_, before she turned with a more worried face.

"But what if she finds out? What if someone finds out? W-what are you going to do?"

To be honest, I haven't really thought of that at all. I haven't thought of the consequences that such a lie could bring to me and the club members, and I haven't thought of how disappointed Tsunade-sama, of all people, would be. Thinking about this now, made me realize of how big it was, that it wasn't a "_little white lie_" like Ino had said. But then again, I had the chance to help high school girls win their crushes heart and make them happy; I had the chance to make a difference.

I light smile formed across my face and I stared at Hinata's eyes.

"Come what may."

Hinata stared back at me for a few seconds, before turning her head to the soccer game, and I to turned to the game.

"I want you to help me out Hinata," I did not turn to look at her as she did, "I really would like for you to join the club and support me, while I support you on your journey to winning Naruto-kun's heart." I finally turned to her smiling. Her cheeks had turned a deep shade of red, and I started laughing.

"Please tell me you didn't think I hadn't notice." I kept laughing, and she looked down blushing like hell. "Oh Hinata, don't feel embarrassed at all," I bent down and looked at her red face, "This whole club thing is to give advice and such things, so please, _please_ join." I smiled again.

She rose her face slowly, still blushing a little, and nodded, "H-Hai Sakura-chan, I'll join." She light smiled. I squealed and hugged her tightly, as if today was her last day alive.

**Mission Accomplished!**

_Thank God…!_

* * *

**Part Two: **

**Convincing TenTen-chan!**

Hinata-chan and I turned around the corner and saw TenTen-chan standing in front of the old chemistry lab with her arms crossed around her chest.

"TenTen-chan!" I waved my hand. TenTen stood straight and waved her hand a little.

"About time you got here," she let out a small sigh, "So, why do you need help cleaning this up?"

I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_

"I'm starting a club."

She stopped chewing her gum and simply stared at me.

Birds chirped as they flew through the blue sky.

Hinata stood by me, a light smile plastered on her face.

And I stood in front of TenTen, staring straight at her brown eyes.

How strange…she had the same expression Tsunade-sama had.

"Of?" Except she actually asked questions.

"It's secretly a dating club," her eyes bulged and the bubblegum fell off her mouth, "whose cover is a book club."

"_**What**_? How?"

I decided to tell both the whole story of how my meeting with Tsunade-sama was. Hinata-chan was more calmed than TenTen, which was to be expected because, not only does she already briefly knows how it went, but she is calmer by nature. TenTen on the other hand, kept saying expressions such as, "_oh my God…_" and _"oh my fucking God…"_

"And thus, I need your help with all of this, and by _all of this _I not only mean cleaning the place up."

"…unbelievable…" TenTen said breathlessly, going against the wall. Hinata smiled.

"TenTen I would really appreciate if you helped me out. I know the club is for single girls only, and that you're already dating Neji-senpai, but I could _really _use your help."

"How can I possibly help?" I could tell she was still rather shocked by what I did, and to be honest anyone would be shocked if they found out. I'm not much of a rule breaker.

I took a deep breath and let it out, "You'd be the vice president, you'd help me out whenever I need you, help me keep track of things, etcetera."

TenTen crossed her arms across her chest, her gaze hard and thoughtful.

I met TenTen back when I was in seventh grade and she was in eight grade. Back then it was a big thing having a friend that's a grade older because it was just…_damn cool_, cooler than having light up sneakers when you were in first grade. The first time I actually had a conversation with TenTen was after she saved me from the junior high's bullies, if she hadn't come I would've been seriously bruised.

"_Pink hair? What a horrible color!"_

"_And don't forget that __**huge**__ forehead!"_

They were all laughing at me.

_Me_, the pink haired freak, the billboard brow.

"_Might as well resize it now, don't you think?"_

And the only thing I could do, the only think that my body and mind could manage at that time, was a whimper and a low "_No"_.

"What about the girls? Won't you need to know their background?" TenTen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I mean, Neji's the president of the student council, I can arrange someway to get information on the girls when they join the club." A sly smile formed on her face.

**Mission Accomplished.**

I gasped and jumped in excitement.

Oh my God!

Oh my God!

_Oh my fucking God_!

Hinata giggled and TenTen laughed, "Calm down Sakura," she laughed, trying to grab my shoulders, "Jeez." She chuckled a bit more.

"Sorry about that," I licked my lips, "Mm, well you don't have to worry about that, I know just the right person who can help me out with the girl's background."

"Who else knows?" Hinata asked.

"Ino-chan."

Both girl's mouth formed into a small _o_.

TenTen shrugged, "Well she _is _the social butterfly." Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Now that that's settle, let's go and see how horrible this room is." I took out the silver key and walked over to the door with the two girls behind me. I inserted the key in the keyhole and turned it.

_Click_

"Was that the lock?" TenTen whispered. No sounds came out of my mouth – nor from Hinata's – the door had just opened alone!

As in no one was behind,

As in we didn't push it,

As in **ALONE**

_SOLO_!

Holy freaking hell, that's hacken creepy!

We stood in the same place, looking at the pitch black room.

"Hinata go first." Yes, I'm a coward.

"N-No!"

TenTen groaned and walked pass me and inside.

"Where's the light switch?" I heard her ask. I slowly walked inside with Hinata right behind me. It smelled like dust, but to be honest, I expected the room to smell much worse, hopefully it doesn't look so bad. Where the hell is that light switch?

I came to halt and sighed, I heard Hinata's footsteps going elsewhere and saw TenTen's dim figure at one of the corners of the room.

"You know," Hinata started saying, "Some people believe there's a g-ghost in this room," I heard TenTen snort, "The ghost of…umm, a student."

"Don't tell me you believe in such things Hinata-chan." I took a step backwards and…and… - oh my God, what's behind me?!

I felt something drop on my shoulder. OH MY FUCKING GOD! "**Aaaaaaaah**!!" – I fell on the floor with the kid's ghost on top of me!

"What's wrong?!" TenTen turned on the lights.

"THE GHOST! THE GHOST!" I turned and shook my body, my eyes closed. Why aren't they helping me?!

Next thing I heard was TenTen's laughter.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata's gentle voice came to my ears, "It's just the skeleton."

Just…the…?

I opened my eyes, my heart beating fast, and yes…it was just the skeleton. TenTen's laughter grew louder while Hinata lifted the skeleton off of me.

"_The ghost! The ghost!_" TenTen roared in laughter and I glared at her.

"It's not funny TenTen." She cleaned a small tear at the corner of her eyes, and Hinata giggled.

Damn…did I really…?

I chuckled. Did I really yell _'The ghost_'?

"Okay, so maybe it was a _little _funny," TenTen nodded in agreement, "But let's get back to business." I started walking around. The floor wasn't so dirty, a little mop will do just fine, the tables…wow…_those _were dusty as hell, we had to clean the stools, the blackboard, and the win--

"Why are the windows covered with storm panels?" No wonder it was pitch black in here.

TenTen shrugged, "Beats me."

"I-I don't know."

I sighed, "Okay so, the floor needs to be mopped, the tables are _really _dusty, we need to clean the stools, the blackboard, and get those storm panels off."

I told TenTen to look for someone who worked in the school that could get the storm panels off, and I left with Hinata to look for the janitor and asked for the equipment to clean the room.

* * *

Hinata and I walked silently down the hall, on our way to the janitor's closet. It was a common thing to be quiet with Hinata, and to be honest I liked it. I didn't feel the pressure to start a conversation and keep things going when I'm with her, unlike when I'm with someone such as Ino (though she's the one who keeps the conversation going) or well, someone like Uchiha Sasuke; which allows me to confess that I've never really had a five minute conversation with him, let alone a small chat.

I'd like to get to know him more, that's what I would like the most right now. But I just - …ugh, it's so hard!

"There it is." Hinata pointed at a door in the middle of one of the halls on the first floor. We saw it just in time to see one of the janitors walking out. He was a middle aged man with brown eyes and grey hair, dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit.

"Good evening girls." He greeted kindly. We smiled in return.

"We were wondering if you could lend us a mop and some other things to clean the old chemistry lab." I said.

"Of course…of course…" he walked back inside, "You know, they say there's a ghost inside that room…" Oh jeez. Hinata giggled.

"You don't say…"

Who the hell invented that story?!

After a few minutes the janitor walked out with the things we asked. He said that he'd leave the door unlocked and that when we finish with everything we'd put them back inside and lock the door.

"Say, why are you cleaning that old place?" Oh, damn. Hinata looked at me, anxiousness and sudden fear in her pearly eyes.

"I'm starting a book club." I smiled. His mouth formed a small _o _and he smiled.

"That's good," I smiled back, "Well now I should get going, my wife wants me to pick some things up from the supermarket. Good luck." He waved his hand as he walked away, and we waved back before turning our heel.

"Oh my…" Hinata breathed. I could tell she was now feeling the full pressure of this '_little white lie'_ we'd have to lie to _everyone_.

I smiled, "You'll get use to it." She smiled back weakly.

­­­­­­

* * *

"Have you spoken with him?"

"Yes."

She took another short sip of tea before lowering the exotic cup to her lap.

"I still don't believe he is suitable to handle such responsibilities. The eldest can do a better job."

"…"

"He must prove himself worthy of such a title."

"I know."

* * *

By the time we arrived to the chemistry lab, half of the storm panels were on the floor. TenTen was standing on a ladder with some unknown tools taking another one off. (I don't know much about tools and stuff)

"TenTen-chan," Hinata spoke, "A-Are you sure you can do this?"

I walked to one of the windows and tried opening it. Damn it, it's stuck.

"Well yeah," TenTen wiped some sweat off her forehead, "I've already done half."

"Isn't this great? Our view is the main gate; we can see who leaves and stuff."

"Mhm…" TenTen replied, not really feeling the same level of enthusiasm as me, and returned to the storm panels. I rolled my eyes and turned to Hinata.

"Alright Hinata, lets open the windows and start cleaning!"

"Hai!" she nodded smiling.

I felt a sudden wave of enthusiasm and optimism hit my body. Am I actually thinking this is going to work out? All this day, I've been saying things and doing things to prove to my _accomplices _that everything is going to be alright, that there's no reason at all to be anxious, scared, or doubtful. But now I ask myself, do I believe my own words, my own actions?

I spent all night making posters and signs, writing an announcement on the school's website, encouraging female book lovers to join my book club. To discuss our love for literature in the old (now clean) chemistry lab. _Room 203_.

And after a night thinking of ways to tell them the truth, to _drop the bomb_. After a day at school explaining how things were going to go at our first meeting to my vice president, my dear friend, TenTen. I finally stood in front of the chemistry lab's door with my breath caught inside my body and my heart pounding fast, ready to pound off my chest any second.

However,

If I were to ask myself if I believed my own words, my own actions.

Then _yes_, I do believe them. And no matter how much guilt, or how hard it must've been, I had to do what I had to do. _Forgive Tsunade-sama_.

But now,

_Come what may_.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aah, chapter two is finally finished. Thank you all for all the wonderful feedback, I'm really glad you look forward on reading the rest of the story, for I look forward on writing it. :) Now, _Please Review__! _Next chapter will be the first meeting of the club. ;)

_-Mary.Sweets _


	3. Chapter 3

My hand reached the silver doorknob. Behind that door were the girls, the lost souls (much like myself) I slowly turned the knob and--

"Its – its locked…" What the…? I kept trying to turn the knob and open the door but it just wouldn't.

Damn it TenTen, why did you-?!

"Sakura, what are you doing?" with my hand still on the knob, I turned to the source of the voice and saw TenTen…standing by the other room's door.

"I – just – well – argh, forget it!" my embarrassing situation is pretty much self explanatory.

I hurried over to TenTen.

"How many are there?"

TenTen took a glimpse inside and turned to me with a light smile, "Enough."

_Enough? _"What kind of answer is that TenTen? Seriously."

She rolled her eyes and patted my shoulder while smiling before saying, "Good luck." And going inside. I took a deep breath, _just…relax_. I took my first look inside the old (_clean_) chemistry lab.

_Wow…_

**The Datables**

This whole thing started on a beautiful October afternoon on the way to my house after a long day at school. For years, though…well, technically only _some_ months, I've been crushing on the same guy, and he goes by the name Uchiha Sasuke. Although I've been studying with him since elementary school, and even though I've matured and my crush on him has gone from _fan-girl-mode_ down to _normal-teenage-crush-mode_ (big difference between the two) I've never had the courage to go up to him and actually confess.

I've never had the courage to say more than _Hello _and start a casual conversation (although he has a _unique _way to use vocabulary)

And I just never had the courage to show him who I was.

And because I am perfectly comfortable with my friends, I _completely_ expressed myself in front of my best friend, and thus the dating club was formed. I mean, I'm not saying it was a bad thing, nuh-huh! But…did I _really_ expect certain types of girls to join?!

"Hmm, hi…" _And you call yourself a president! _– pushing that thought away, I weakly smiled and waved my hand to the five girls sitting in front of me. One looked shocked and had a raised eyebrow, the other looked careless and popped her bubblegum, two smiled back, and the other was Hinata.

TenTen went to my side and leaned on my ear, "That one's--"

"I-I know who that is…" I nodded reassuringly and looked back at the girl TenTen was referring, the one that looked shocked.

Amy Watanabe, my former bully. A girl of short dark purple hair and brown eyes that used to be the _Queen Bee _of the school until Karin came and took her off the throne – and to be honest I'm glad she did, Karin doesn't even know I live! – even though Karin didn't even want her company, Amy said that she wasn't going to hang out with her because she isn't anyone's shadow (at least that's what Ino told me) and thus, Amy is now just another girl. Who knew she liked reading…

The careless one, that's Tayuya. She's currently eighteen years old, making her the oldest senior, (not to mention the other girl at school with _dark _pink hair and brown eyes) Ino told me she had to repeat first grade because she had problems learning how to read. I don't know much about her, except that she's a member of the girl's baseball team and everyone is pretty much intimidated by her. She's here either because Tsunade-sama told her to do something else for her well being, or because she actually enjoys reading.

And the two that smiled back, they are…oh…

"Who are they?"

TenTen let out a short sigh, "That's Isaribi," said girl had short dark hair held in low pigtails and dark eyes, "She's a freshman, as well as the girl sitting next to her, Taemi," – said girl had short brown hair and brown eyes – "They arrived together, so it's pretty obvious they are friends." I nodded and mouthed a thank you.

Amy snorted and crossed her arms across her chest, "Well, look who the cat dragged in…"

Oh no…

"And here I thought that our president would be TenTen, what a shame. Really Haruno, can you handle the responsibilities of a club?"

Oh _hell _no!

And when I opened my mouth to shut her little ugly, fat and…_ugly_ mouth, TenTen decided to speak.

"Amy?"

Sparkly eyes and innocent look. "Yes TenTen?"

"…Shut up."

Glare.

A rolled of the eyes.

And a victorious smile from me. _CHA! _

"Sakura?"

I turned to the chocolate orbs.

"I think it's better if you just tell them."

And my victorious smile turned upside down as reality knocked on the door once again, and the pressure to drop the bomb met my shoulders. _Again. _

**

* * *

****Chapter Three****

* * *

**

My mouth dried up as I looked at each and every face in front of me; all of their eyes were set upon me, _me_. I had practiced this countless times last night, I had smacked my forehead more than five times, told myself I was stupid more than eight times, and told my mother I was fine one time. One thing is dropping the bomb to some stuffed animals, and another thing is actually dropping the bomb to human beings.

I wet my dry lips, "Well, first off, I'd like to welcome you to our first meeting--"

"Tell us what Haruno?" Amy cut off.

"I'm getting to that!" Amy looked a bit taken aback by my sudden retort; she huffed and scowled at me, waiting impatiently for what I had to say. TenTen walked pass me and to the trash can beside the door where she threw a paper, and without anyone else noticing, locked the door. I let out a sigh, _Relax Sakura_.

"The truth is," Hinata kindly smiled, encouraging me, "…this is not a book club," The girls (minus Hinata) looked puzzled, "This is actually a _dating help_ club, or dating club, or whatever you want to call it," when the girls didn't say anything, I went on. "Yesterday I asked Tsunade-sama if I could start a book club, and she agreed unknown to her of the true intentions of this. So the only ones that know the truth, are TenTen, the vice-president, Hinata-chan," – they looked at the pearled eyed girl – "Ino, yours truly, and of course, now you guys. I won't ask for you to stay after hearing this, but I do ask you to keep it a secret, whether or not you decide to stay…_please_…" None of them said a word, some looked more shocked than others (Amy was highly shocked) but I was sure that everyone was gathering the whole information and making their decision.

I looked at TenTen, who leaning against the locked door with her arms crossed, and she had the same blank expression I had. Also waiting, also hoping.

"Hmm…" I quickly turned to the source. Isaribi had her thin armed raised.

"Y-Yes?"

"What exactly is this dating club's purpose?" I looked back at TenTen, and she smiled and nodded. Was she actually interested?

"Ugh, this is _stupid_," Amy stood up, "A dating club? What the hell? That's fucking stupid, _come on_." I glared at Amy, oh man, if looks could kill, that girl would be already buried!

"Amy, sit-down." TenTen growled. Amy did not sit.

"Oh for crying out loud," Tayuya finally spoke, "Just sit down Watanabe and shut the hell up, your voice is seriously one of the most annoying things I've ever heard." And with that, Amy reluctantly sat down. I turned back to Isaribi, her question still unanswered.

"The purpose of this club – what I would like – …" I let out a sigh, "I would just like to guide you, help everyone here find that one special guy in this school, and just…become…_datable_."

"So you are saying we are not datable?" Amy really wanted to get punched today, didn't she?

"No I'm not saying that! Umm, okay, how many of you are single at the moment?" everyone raised their hand (Amy seemed reluctant to, but she did) "Okay, and how many of you would like to date someone or certain boy?" everyone kept their arms up.

"Now, keep your arm high if you've made some contact with that certain boy in regards of flirting and, or, trying to catch his attention," Hinata, Isaribi, and Taemi lowered their arm, "Keep your arm high if you've succeeded and that certain boy flirted back and, or, asked you out." Tayuya sighed and lowered her arm, and Amy reluctantly lowered hers as well.

I looked at all the girls sitting in front of me closely. They all looked sad, some showed it more than others of course, but they all did, because the truth hurts…

"I'm here to help you guys, I _want _to help you guys. Because the truth is that I know how you feel…lost, confused, _insecure_. Not one day goes by where you don't ask yourself if it's because of you, or if it's because he is just not that into you," my voice started to crack a little and my vision became a little blurry.

"And you prefer to believe that it is because of you, because the thought of him not being into you as much as you are into him crushes you, and so you start searching for ways to look prettier in front of him and simply catch his eye without the necessity of talking," I cleared my throat and cleaned my eyes before any tears decided to roll down, and smiled.

"And that's why this club was made, to help you, see what the problem is, make that guy interested in you, but most importantly, make that one date possible," I felt their eyes on me once again, "…make you datable with _him_."

There were no glares,

No scowls

No sighs

No tears

No yelling

At that moment there wasn't an ex-queen bee in the room, nor two freshmen's, or an intimidating girl, or a shy and quiet girl. At that moment there were only five girls sitting in front of me with a similar problem and all looking for a solution. Question is, are they willing to allow me to help them?

"So…" my attention turned to Tayuya, "What book do I tell my aunt we'll be reading?"

I smiled, _not_ an unsure and small smile, but rather a genuine and confident smile.

* * *

Members of the track team ran past the school's front door in two straight lines. Uchiha Sasuke walked out with the uniform's tie undone and hanging around his neck and looking rather irritated.

"Oi, teme!" Sasuke turned his attention to the blond standing against the Jetta, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd already left."

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh, "…errands." Naruto looked slightly puzzled.

"Errands? What kind of errands?" he asked curiously.

"It's none of your business."

"Tch, whatever teme," Naruto stretched his arms and let out a loud yawn, "I'm waiting for Sakura-chan to come out."

"Weren't you in detention?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"Mm, what time is it?"

Sasuke checked his wrist watch, "Three fifty seven."

Naruto shrugged, "They'll get out soon…"

"…"

Blue eyes grew tired of waiting.

"…dobe…"

"Oi, teme!" Naruto grinned from eat to ear, "Wanna take a ride in my Supper Jetta?! I mean, _come on_, you still haven't!"

Sasuke looked at what Naruto stood again and smirked.

"Funny, I thought that was an abandoned car."

"WHY YOU…!!"

* * *

_I should call dad and tell him I'm on my way home. _

I opened the door as I searched for my blue phone with my other hand. Gentle, fall breeze collided with my skin. How peaceful, how --

"Hi Sakura-chan!!"

Loud

"What are you still doing here Naruto?" _AHA! Found it! _– I grabbed my phone and raised my head, "S-Sasuke-kun!" Oh my _God_!

Undone tie, unbuttoned shirt, and the sexiest pose ever created – which in _fan girl world _is better known as his trademark pose, one hand inside his pocket, a little leaned back, and, occasionally, holding his school bag over his shoulder – and I get to witness it all after my fangirling days!! CHA!

"What do you say Sakura-chan?"

"Huh?"  
Why is Naruto glaring at me?

"You didn't hear a word I just said, right?!"

"Err…" damn, "Sorry Naruto."

'Argh!!" Naruto passed his hands through his hair wildly before pointing an accusing finger at me, "You never pay attention to what I say!!"

"I said I was sorry!" I yelled back. I _was_…well kind of…

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Tch, just tell her again dobe." I quickly looked at Sasuke. Was he - …is he (a tiny bit and sort of) _helping _me?

After glaring at Sasuke deeply, Naruto turned to me and grin from ear to ear. "Come on Sakura-chan! I'll give yah a ride home!" Naruto took hold of my wrist and started dragging me.

_Noooooo! I don't wanna leave Sasuke-kun! Nooooo!!_

"Hn, I'm going."

Naruto and I stopped and turned to Sasuke, one shocked and the other annoyed. What? – How? –

…_why_?

"I said _Sa-ku-ra_," Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Not Sasuke-teme!"

"You offered me a ride, moron," He walked past us, "So I'm accepting." …oh…_how silly of me_.

"We should get going Naruto," I smiled and went to the car. Naruto happily went to the drivers seat, saying how awesome his car was – which I guess is mainly to Sasuke-kun since his told me that a hundred times. I moved the radio aside and put on my seat belt. Naruto turned on the car and we made our way out.

Amy watched as the car left the school parking. She folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"I have a plan," Tayuya looked at the girl next to her with a blank expression, wondering what she meant, "I still want Haruno to prove herself to me – I mean _us_."

Tayuya sighed and shook her head before turning her heel.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," I looked at Naruto, "Turn on the radio,"

"Sure," I did as Naruto said and searched through the stations for some nice music.

_Baby w__ill you be my corona and lime, and I will be your main squeeze…_

"Oh! Leave it there!" Naruto eagerly said. I looked out the opened window.

What's wrong with me? It was silly of me to hope, ever for a microsecond, that he would be right here, in the same car, because of me – _me_. He doesn't even know me that well, just that I'm Sakura, one of Naruto's friends. And maybe…maybe that's all he'll know of me.

_Now if you lookin__' for love, won't you put you hands up? If you lookin' for love, won't you put your hands up?_

If my hands could reach the sky…

Sasuke was smirking, "What an idiot."

"I know!" Naruto laughed, "I thought so too!" Sasuke shook his head and looked out the window. I smiled, maybe…maybe he wouldn't want to get to know me, but I would like to get to know him – _I want to be closer to him. _

I gasped loudly.

"I forgot to call my dad!" _Oh! I hope he isn't worrying about me!_ – I flipped opened my phone and speed dialed my dad. It rang for about four times before the phone was picked.

"_Hello, Haruno residence."_

"Dad, it's me," I automatically smiled; it always felt good to hear his voice after a (_very_) long day.

"_Oh, hi Sakura-chan_!" he said cheerfully, "_Where are you_?"

"I'm in Naruto's car right now; he's giving me a ride home,"

Dad laughed lightly, "_Boy just can't stop driving, neh_?"

I chuckled, "I guess not."

"Oi Sakura-chan," I looked at Naruto, "I'm making a stop at the pharmacy, my ramen is running low."

"Oh okay," I turned to the phone, "Dad, do you need anything from the pharmacy? We're making a quick stop." Tha pharmacy came in view.

"_Naaah, everything's good here."_

"'Kay, I'll be home in a few."

"_Alright, bye_." Naruto parked the car.

"Bye, love you." I closed the phone. The car was turned off and Naruto unbuckled his seat belt, "Are yah guys comin'?" he asked.

"Nope," I said while Sasuke shook his head.

"'Kay." Naruto got out of the car and closed the door before walking in the pharmacy. I sighed and passed a hand through my hair.

"What a long day…" I said to myself. I'm so exhausted!

"Hn?"

Eep! I quickly looked at Sasuke…who was looking at me, and we were – oh my God we are alone!

Sasuke and I…

Me and Sasuke…

Alone in the car!

Oh God…what should I do? What should I say?!

Okay Sakura, _calm down_.

"It's, err, n-nothing. Just talking to myself," I smiled. Yeah, that doesn't sound bad. Way to go Sakura!

"Hn…" he turned around.

Oh my God I'm pathetic! I'm a failure as a teenage girl – I don't deserve to fall in love! Argh! Damn it no! _Small talk, I should try small talk._

"So, umm, why were you at school after three thirty? I say you walk out," – why am I blushing so much? There's so much heat in my cheeks, calm down Sakura! – "When I was going up the stairs. Are you in a school--?"

"Errands," he said curtly, "Just doing errands."

Oh, is he annoyed? Was I – shit, was I blabbing? Oh no, I was. Argh! He probably thinks I'm the most annoying human being…after Naruto that is – well I _hope_!

_Damn, is Naruto done?_ – I looked out the front window and saw Naruto putting the things on the counter.

"Mm…" What do I say? Oh! School! Yeah! "Did you understand Kakashi-sensei's explanation?" – He teaches math.

"Aah." Is that yes, no, or kind of?

"It was a little complicated at first but then I understood it perfectly! Naruto had some trouble though," said boy seemed to be arguing with the cashier.

"He's an idiot." Whoa, he was listening to my babble! – _calm down!_

I giggled, "That may be so, but I'd run miles for him," The blond was picking up the plastic bag, still exchanging a few words with the worker, "Naruto's one of a kind." I smiled. Naruto walked out mumbling some things and shaking his head.

"What happened?" I asked when he sat down, semi throwing the plastic bag in the back.

"That idiot said I couldn't take many ramen packs! That they'd run out of 'em!" He turned on the car.

I looked inside the bag,

"Naruto how many did you buy? Thirty?" The bag was filled with boxes.

"Psh! _No_! I would've but that idiot said I couldn't, so I only bought ten." _That's still a lot…_ - Sasuke shook his head, and perhaps rolled his eyes as well.

"Right…" we were near my house, "Naruto are you going to eat dinner at my house tonight?" Out of seven days, Naruto ate at my house at least four nights. My parents and I are very used on having him around though, his like part of the family.

"Yeah, of course!" Naruto smiled.

"'Kay…" Oh…I should ask Sasuke if he would like to join – I hope he does! – it would be very impolite of me if I don't. _Okay Sakura, just ask, it's not a date _– (sadly)

"Mm, w-would you like to--?"

"Can't." He interrupted, still looking out the window.

"Oh…okay," I forced a smile and leaned back against the chair. Naruto stopped his Super Jetta in front of the simple two story apartment building where I live. It was a really a nice place though, a few houses on each side, near the supermarket and a few blocks away from the school.

I stepped out of the car, saying goodbye and see you later to Naruto and Sasuke-kun, and went up the stairs to the second floor and opened the third door.

"I'm home!" my mother's head popped from behind the living room's wall, she was wearing her glasses, which meant that she was working. She smiled and stood up.

"Welcome back, how was your day?" she asked and leaned against the wall. For a woman in her late thirties, mom is looking pretty good (must be because of all of that healthy food grandma made her eat) she has a darker shade of pink hair that goes down to her mid-back, but is mostly held in a low ponytail, and brown eyes.

"It was," good? Interesting? Disappointing? "…alright, where's dad?"

"He went to the supermarket."

"What? But I thought he said that _everything was good_." That's so like dad. Mom shrugged, probably thinking the same thing.

"You know your father…" I chuckled.

I closed my room's door and sighed. My room, to be honest, isn't the cleanest place at the moment. I normally keep it clean and fresh, but with all the school work and other responsibilities I haven't had that much time to keep it neat, but it's not like I have a _big _mess. Nuh-huh. My room ain't like Naruto's!

I plopped on my (very comfortable) bed and stared at the white ceiling.

It's not like I was completely disappointed by the fact that Sasuke-kun couldn't come, but…his _tone_. The way he said it, the fact that he didn't look at me and kept looking outside, he should've just said _no_ instead of _can't_ really.

I looked at the Shojo Beat manga on top of my desk and let out yet another sigh.

_Why can't guys be like the guys in Shojo Beat? _I reckon things will be a bit easier if they were like them. Romantic, a little protective at times, and your KNIGHT IN SHINY ARMOR!! – I squealed and quickly grabbed one of the mangas. I mean, just _look _at them (Shojo Beat guys)

…_wow_! (My eyes shone)

"_And I will love you," _He took her face in his hands and looked at her straight in her watery eyes, "_Forever_." And they kissed. "Kyaaaaa!!" That's so romantic!

…

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun…" _He looks so handsome_

His hands touched my face, slowly reaching down to my lips.

"I'll love you…" I felt his hot breath on my lips, "Forever…" and he --

…

"Sakura-chan…?" I quickly sat up and looked at the door blushing. _Damn it, doesn't she knock? _– "What would you like for dinner?"

"Oh…umm…anything I guess…" I smiled, "Oh, and Naruto's coming over later."

"Alright, dinner for four it is!" she grinned and left my room, closing the door. I moaned and plumped back down, sighing once again.

* * *

­­­Briiiiing…

_W-What's that…? _The sound started getting louder and louder.

**Briiiing**

My hand reached the snooze button and lightly smacked it. _Good morning Sakura…_

I stood up and sleepily walked to the bathroom. After cleaning my teeth and splashing my face with cold water, I walked back to my room and changed.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" my dad smiled cheerfully. He was a year older than my mother but she seemed to be the laid back one, while my dad – a brown haired and green eyed thirty nine year old – was the cheerful and enthusiastic one. He spent his day writing a novel, while my mother worked as a family lawyer.

"'Morning," I sat down and took a byte off my toast.

"Naruto won't pick you up today?"

I shook my head, opening the newspaper, "He said he was going to run some quick morning errands," something about getting some things to Ichiraku, really Naruto should learn to explain better. _Oh hey, the local baseball team won! _– And anyways, I really would like to walk to school at least once. Ever since Naruto got the car his been picking me up, not that I'm not grateful for what he does but…I…need to lose weight…

"Well I'm off," I stood up.

"I'll do the dishes, don't worry." Dad said before I picked up the plate. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek before going to the door, putting on my shoes, and walking out.

Last night during dinner I felt the urge to ask Naruto if he knew why Sasuke-kun couldn't come, but _one_, I don't think my parents know or perhaps remember who he is, and _two_, my parents were there. I always hate when a family member – especially my aunt and grandmother – ask me about my love life in front of my parents (not because I don't have one**!!**) because that was putting me in a very awkward position – _very_. It's like a friend asking you how you sexual life is…_**but **_a priest is near by and sees you don't have a wedding ring (…as if the first part isn't awkward enough!)

My love life I something personal anyway – it's _mine_!

…

I'll get a boyfriend soon!

After a few more turns and stops, I finally walked through the school's main gate. Ino was standing on the entrance's stairs with the two K's, who were talking and laughing. She caught my eye and quickly smiled before returning to her _posse_'s conversation.

_Something about a party Saturday…_

I walked in the uwabaki's locker room and went to mine. There were quite a few students around, though no one I completely knew. I opened the metal door and a piece of paper immediately floated down to the wooden floor.

"What the…" I bent down and picked it up.

_Emergency club meeting on the roof at lunch._

_-Amy._

"…hell?" Why is Amy calling for an emergency meeting? It better not be to rant about something! Jeez, that girl can seriously annoy you the minute she opens her mouth!

After leaving the locker I went inside and looked for the first club member I could find. Maybe Amy's so called _emergency meeting_ was actually a beat up session – who knows what goes through the girl's mind?

The first girl I saw was Isaribi who was with her friend, and fellow club member, Taemi. She eagerly looked at me when I approached them, in their hands a piece of paper.

"Oh good," I sighed in relief, "You two also have it."

"Hinata-sempai and TenTen-sempai also received it," Isaribi said.

"Do you know what this is about Sakura-sempai?" Taemi, whose voice I never heard thus far, asked. I shook my head and they frowned.

"I don't know what Amy's up to, but whatever it is it better be good." The two freshmen nodded in agreement. _Who the hell is Amy to call for a meeting anyway? _I'm _the club's president! __**Hmph**__! _

The bell rang and we parted ways, knowing we'll see each other at lunch. Amy's in my group anyway, perhaps I can ask her why she called for one during homeroom…

…

"Wait till lunch."

"What? _Why?_" I crossed my arms across my chest, "I'm the president, I should know what you'll be talking about in your '_emergency meeting_'"She's **pissing** me off! _Why can't I know?!_

"Just because you are the president Haruno, doesn't mean you've gain my trust," – _Gain her trust? What does she mean? _– "You'll know at lunch just like everyone else, so stop asking me to tell you!" and she glared at me and walked over to her seat.

It's not like I asked her ten times to tell me! …I only asked her four times…well no, more like _demanded _by the second time, but pish-posh! Asking-Demanding, same thing when you're the _**president**_!

"_Fine_!" I huffed when I followed her, "But you _better _have a good reason!"

She smirked – a little _too _evil in my opinion – and said, "Oh trust me, it's a good one."

"Everyone please sit down." I looked at Amy one last time before heading over to my seat. _Just what is she planning? _

* * *

By the time the class before lunch had ended I had come up with a few theories on why Amy had called for that meeting and why she was smirking so evilly about it. One, she was probably going to call a group of wrestlers to beat us up _badly_, I mean she probably still thinks I somehow said that she can't date anyone; Two, she'll probably throw us off the roof, thus killing us (for the same reason as the first theory) but I don't think she's _that _strong to throw six girls; And three, and so far the theory I mostly fear, she's going to be waiting for us with Tsunade-sama.

And that…that would be just _great_.

"It's probably nothing," TenTen said as we walked up the stairs to the roof, "I mean it's _Amy_, the most she can do is rant about something and get everyone annoyed." Hinata nodded in agreement, whispering a soft, "Yeah."

"I don't know guys, I'm feeling a little uneasy about these…" It's true, my heart's beating abnormally fast and I feel a little lightheaded.

"Really forehead, you don't need to worry so much," Ino said. I told her about the emergency meeting at the bathroom and she insisted, before I could ask her, to come with us and see what it was about.

"There won't be any wrestlers…" TenTen said as if she were reminding me that (and had said it for the fifteenth time that day)

I stayed silent.

"And she can't possibly throw us off the roof," she snorted probably imagining Amy trying to do that.

"…what about Tsunade-sama? Is Amy not possible of betraying us?" I looked at each girl for a second before looking at the nearing door. They both stayed silent, preferring, just like me, to not answer that question.

TenTen pushed the door opened and sun light met our eyes, a cool, gentle breeze met our skin, and a group of waiting girls (all from the club) was not so far from the entrance. And luckily, no Tsunade-sama, or wrestles around.

"Finally," Amy said, "Now _everyone_ is here,"

"Care to explain what this is all about Amy?" TenTen _demanded _– like any vice president (and president!) would.

"_Gladly_ vice president," she bowed mockingly, I glared at her, "The reason why I called you up here is quite simple," – she began walking around slowly – "As you all know Sakura formed this club to help us in the dating field, etcetera, _etcetera_, but yesterday I asked myself, does Sakura know anything at all about dealing with boys?" … "However, rather than proving it with words I suggest that she proves it with actions,"

"W-what…?" my voice was barely audible.

Amy looked at me straight in the eyes, "Haruno Sakura, in order to prove that you are capable of actually helping us, you must date…Uchiha Sasuke."

_Oh…_

Come what may…**?**

**To be Continued…**

* * *

_Radio Song: _Corona and Lime by Shwayze.

_Author's Note__: _I am really sorry for taking rather long updating, back to school shopping took over my schedule. But, thank you very much for all of your reviews – this chapter was dedicated to **Sayonara Solitaire**, (_you're such an awesome girl!!) _– I'd like to say, that because I already started school my updates will be a little slow, but I _will _find time to write and update this story, things are just starting to get good! :D

**Please Review.**

_-Mary._


	4. Chapter 4

When I said _'Come what may' _I didn't literally meant, "_Throw me every single thing you have God!" _

**The Datables**

Tylenol, Tylenol, Tylenol, Tylenol…

I heard the shrieking and loud sound of a thunder above the music blasting off my earphones – _Is it out of line if I were simply bold to say "would you be mine"? _I pulled my top's hoodie above my head, expecting for rain to pour down any moment; a cold is the last thing I want right now.

Now…that I, I must…

_Ack! Tylenol, Tylenol, Tylenol, Tylenol…mom needs Tylenol. _

**

* * *

C**hapter **F**our

* * *

It had all just seemed so surreal. If it hadn't been for the thick and cold breeze that sent shivers down my spine and raised Goosebumps on my arms, legs, and neck, I would've concluded that it was all just a horrible dream – well, a bittersweet dream, I suppose.

"Y–You _what_?"

"Amy, I am _so_ going to punch your ugly face!" Ino threatened angrily, feeling what I couldn't bring myself to feel at that moment.

"You can't make Sakura do that!" TenTen said.

"Oh, but I'm not making her do anything," a light and mischievous chuckle escaped Amy's smirk, "She can freely say no and walk away, and by all means! If you are not certain do so – however, that will automatically mean that you know nothing about dating, thus not capable of leading us and giving us advice whatsoever." …not capable…?

"You…bitch…" Ino said lowly, highly astonished.

I looked at the rest of the girls and knew that they were siding with Amy on this one; but…I'm not mad at all, I don't feel betrayed, I don't feel any anger towards them because I know that if I were in their position I'd instantly side with Amy. However…I don't…I don't have to be in their position to side with her…

"What are you going to do Haruno?" Amy asked.

"She'll decline, that's what she'll do!" Ino said, earning a glare from Amy.

"Don't choose for her Ino! You have no say in this!"

"I have as much say as you do Amy – in fact, even more!" I mean, I still want to…

"Don't make me laugh! – Why are you even here?!"

"Girls stop." TenTen ordered, her voice distant.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ino yelled back at Amy, completely ignoring TenTen.

_But…_

"Deal," Everything went silent and everyone's eyes turned to me. "I'll do it, I'll date Sasuke and prove that I know what I'm doing."

…_how?_

Amy smiled, "Alright, you do that and we'll follow your every move." Amy looked at Tayuya and nodded, before the two, followed by Isaribi and Taemi, made their way to the door.

"Wait, Amy," Amy turned around and looked at me, "Why – Why Sasuke?" _Does she know I like him?_

"Well, that's pretty simple," her hands went to her hips, "Its Uchiha Sasuke. If you can get through him, you can get through any guy; the guy's like…made out of ice or something."

(Little ice cube Sasuke! (literally) Ack, how cute!)

At least she doesn't know.

"Okay." … (That's me not really processing words, or reactions for that matter.)

Amy nodded and walked out, leaving TenTen, Hinata, and a _not so happy_ Ino with me.

"What the _hell_ Sakura?!" Ino quickly blurted, putting her hands on her hips and impatiently looking at me.

…3…2…1…

Words and reactions can finally process naturally.

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, _**BOOM!**

"INO SHUT UP!" _Alriiiight._

"Did you --? Did she--?" She pointed at me and looked at the girls in disbelief, "Oh my God you totally just yelled at me!" TenTen slapped her forehead.

"No shit Ino-pig." Really, thanks captain obvious.

"Well don't yell at me!" Ino _yelled_.

"_You're_ yelling at me Ino-pig!"

"That's because you've gone completely mental, while I," – she placed her hand on her chest proudly – "On the other hand, am a _completely _normal, beautiful, and _graceful_,"

"Don't forget narcissist…" I added.

"GRACEFUL! …human being." And she smiled.

"Right," TenTen sighed and looked at me, "I'm sure you have your reasons for accepting her deal or whatever it was, so…yeah."

"But I don't understand," the narcissist, normal, beautiful and graceful blonde pig spoke, "The whole point of this club was so that _you _could learn in the end and finally be able to date him, not date him so that _they_ can learn."

…ah, "Well, you know? That wasn't the _whole_ point." _Great_ comeback – Sakura: 1, Narcissistic, normal, beautiful and graceful pig: 1; yeah, I gave my self a point because I _can_.

"But you still don't know a thing." Ino stuck out her tongue.

"I'm certain Sakura'll do it." Hinata said smiling. I smiled in return; I can always count on her to cheer me on even if she has doubts.

"Can we go now?" TenTen asked, looking a bit irritated and impatient, "The bell's about to ring and I would like to at least drink something."

"Does anyone know what there was for lunch?" Ino asked as we walked to the door.

"Mm, I think there was something with sushi…" Hinata said thoughtfully.

TenTen groaned, "Great day to make an emergency meeting Amy!"

. . .

I let out a very, very, _very_ long and deep sigh.

* * *

During the day I tried as much as I could to avoid Sasuke, which kind of worked because Sasuke barely looked at me - _So if you're crazy, I don't care you amaze me _- Maybe I should've recorded what Hinata said during lunch, that way I'd be more confident right now.

"_I'm certain Sakura'll do it." _

"_I'm certain Sakura'll do it." _

"_I'm certain Sakura'll do it." _

…yeah…

"Where's the Tylenol?" I browsed down an aisle – potato ships, candy, ramen. I took off my earphones just in time to hear another thunder and hear the sound of rain pouring down. There were hardly any people in the pharmacy, the cashier, who sighed exasperatedly when it started raining, an old man paying, and a woman dressed in working clothes talking on the phone with, I presume, her husband or lover.

I grabbed a little box of Tylenol and went over to the cashier. I weakly chuckled at how bored he looked, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, was really tall and white, had some pimples around his face, and he chewed bubblegum like a cow – plus he wore his shirt really, really tight.

"That will be four dollars." He said after throwing it in a small plastic bag. Four dollars? Wow, is it a miracle pill or something? - _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you… _After grabbing the bag I walked over to the door. _It's raining like hell_, I didn't hear anything about a storm coming, _blah, whatever_. I pulled over my hoodie and stepped outside, wind mixed with cold water hit my skin. I took a deep breath, _okay, just run as fast as you can Sakura and you'll get home quick_.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I quickly turned to the source of the voice and there stood Naruto with water dripping down his face and hair, and…_Sasuke_ behind him with an umbrella. Naruto moved his head wildly like a dog.

"Naruto…" I know I'm going to get wet soon, but I'm dry _now_.

"What are yah doing here?" he asked grinning.

"I came to buy some pills for my mom; she said she had a headache." That normally happens when she works too much non-stop. Sasuke just stood there…like a stone, _mooooove! TALK!_

"How are you getting home?"

I sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to run." And smiled – I'm _so_ getting a cold.

"What…? _Nah!_ Sasuke will walk you home!" _Now_ he moves…to glare at Naruto, "_Whaaat_? You have the umbrella teme! We can't just let Sakura-chan get all wet, she'll get sick!!"

"Y-you don't have to," What the hell am I saying?! Of course he has to! "Really." I have to try and spark a conversation someway, this might be my chance, but if he still says no (because it's Sasuke, he can be cold and a meanie and say no and don't care) …I guess I'll have to try at school…

All of the sudden, Sasuke stepped under the rain, "Tsk, let's go." and as usual, his tone towards me was cold and dry – how am I ever going to do this?

But…he's walking me home, holy freaking fnaofibhiba!

"Cool then, I'm gonna buy some stuff," Naruto said and opened the pharmacy's door, "See yah later Sakura-chan!" he grinned and walked in.

Bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump.

I've never stood this close to Sasuke – never. _He smells nice; I wonder what kind of cologne he uses. _It wasn't strong nor completely intoxicating, it was soft to my nose and—

"Acho!!" sniff, "Sorry." Damn.

He looked at me for a mere second and turned his gaze to the path ahead. Well, that's _something_, although any normal human being would say, "_God bless_," or whatever. His expression right now is the same as always, cold and distant, and he always dresses so great; today he's wearing a black sweater and a pair of jeans.

_I should try and make a conversation! Now it's my chance! Ah! Wait, NO!_, on TV shows, and even on manga, the girl plays hard to get, that way the guy gets more interested!! _Alright Sakura! Time to play hard to get! _

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" he coughed.

"…" sniff.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Bye."

Up the stairs and to the third door. Open, step in.

"Did you get the Tylenol?"

(Realization) Oh my God! That **SUCKED**!

"Yeah." That's all I got!

"Thanks," Mother took the plastic bag and opened the box. Father walked out of the hallway with a towel around his neck.

"I love it when it rains," he commented, "The sound of the water is so relaxing." He wrapped his arms around mom's waist from the back and rested his chin on her shoulder.

…oi…"Dad, would you date me?" . . .

He looked at me a bit bewildered, while my mom lowered the bottle of water from her lips and lightly sighed.

"Err…"

Oh my God…

"…well…"

My _own_ father

"I can't, you're my daughter."

IS A BIG IDIOT!

"_Daaa_d!"

"Seiichi you big idiot…" Mom shook her head.

"_Whaaaaat_?" and yet I know he isn't acting at all, "But its true!" I shook my head and started walking to my room, "I can't date her Imari, she's my daughter! – our daughter!"

"She didn't mean it literally…" and I stepped inside,

"_Ooooh_…!" and closed my door.

I sat on my bed, letting out a deep sigh. Of course, you can't play hard to get unless he is actually trying to get somewhere – and I'm one of the top students, you'd think I'd actually figure that before playing hard to get, if you can call it that anyway.

_Knock, knock. _

Dad opened the door with an apologetic smile.

"Dad, don't worry about it." I said before he started speaking. He stepped in, now with a sympathetic smile.

"I want to answer your question Sakura, please?"

I sighed and moved backwards to cross my legs and make my self comfortable, "Sure go ahead."

He quickly sighed and cleared his throat, "Well, to be honest…I would be a total fool to not date you—"

"You're my dad; you're supposed to say that." Really…

He quickly moved and sat beside me.

"No Sakura, I'm being honest here," he said, "You're intelligent, kind, friendly, responsible, and a bunch of other things that will take me forever to mention—"

"But they don't know that, they can't see my personality or the way I am…" I whispered back.

"No…they can't. But they'll see your beautiful pink locks, those vibrant green eyes, and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen," he smiled, "But Sakura please, don't worry so much about your looks, whatever you're wearing, no matter how bad of a hair day you may be having, your personality will always shine through, and _that _will make them boys date you," he lightly chuckled, "Well, at least you'd win me over with that smile of yours." Oh dad – he's definitely the mother in the couple.

I smiled back.

"So, whoever it is that you're worrying about, don't worry anymore. Sooner or later they'll see how special you are, and if they don't, it's because they are absolutely and completely stupid, and don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

I tightly embraced him, resting my head on his shoulder, while one of his hands wrapped around my waist and the other softly caressed my hair.

"Thanks dad." _Thank you so much…_

"No problem kiddo…"

_Sasuke-kun's smart, isn't he?_

* * *

"Sorry." I bumped into someone…who kept walking, how rude! "_SORRY_!" Sheesh! Don't people know a little thing called 'manners'?

So my first attempt at a conversation with Sasuke-kun (after the deal) didn't go quite well; neither did the very first attempt, but whatever. But, I'm not going to give up, not now! Today we have a club meeting (not an emergency one) and they are expecting something out of me.

And something they shall hear!

…I still don't know exactly what, but – but…SOMETHING!

On the mean time, I think I should try to make another conversation with Sasuke-kun, maybe it will go differently – hopefully anyway.

I turned around the corner. "Sakura! Sakuraaaa!" I looked up and there I saw Ino running towards me. She must've been standing by the school's gate.

"Whaaa--?" and as soon as she got close to me, she pulled me back around the corner and behind the wall (where no one by the gate could see us). "What is it?"

"_Sooo_, what happened yesterday? She eagerly asked.

Oh!

Last night I started telling Ino about what happened between Sasuke and me, but couldn't finish because she had to go.

"So, while we were walking--"

"Did you start a conversation?!"

I glared at her, "Do you want me to tell you everything?" I hate it when they interrupt me _after _asking me to continue!

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "Sorry."

I sighed, "Well, no, I played hard to get…it sucked _sooo_ much Ino! Nothing happened!!" I whined.

"Damn it, that really sucks." She said.

. . .

Blue eyes blinked.

"'_I hope you do better next time_!'" she's supposed to add that.

"Yeah, that too!" she grinned, I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, when do you plan for the 'next time' to be?"

"Today!" I grinned, "I don't know exactly when, but maybe during lunch."

Ino lightly sighed, "Well," she smiled, "I'll be rutting for you, and I'm sure that Hinata and TenTen as well."

"Yeah." I smiled – I can do it, yeah.

I'll prove it to Amy, I'll get a chance with Sasuke, and I'll get a chance to help the girls out.

* * *

During the morning, I told Isaribi and Taemi to tell Amy and Tayuya to wait outside the cafeteria for me, Hinata, and TenTen because I had something really important to show them – even though I don't have the plan fully…planned, but whatever, I'll do what I can.

"Are you sure it will work?" TenTen asked as we made our way to the cafeteria. Hinata walked on my other side.

"Err – mm – no, but I'm hoping…" My heart's bumping so fast, _try to calm down Sakura_.

"I'm sure it will." Hinata softly said, I smiled at her.

At the end of the hall I spotted four girls casually standing in front of the cafeteria doors. They all turned to us as we approached them .

"Why did you tell us to wait here?" Amy asked.

"Honestly, I'm getting annoyed by these sudden meetings," Tayuya said, "I like eating lunch, you know?"

"And you will eat lunch," please don't eat me, "But first I would like to show you girls something – it will only take a few minutes!" I quickly added before any of them said anything.

"What?" Amy asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

…"I'm going to approach Sasuke, and…" and what? _What_?! "Sit with him! Yeah!" Oh God…my original plan was to just approach him and say thanks and a few other things, but…I have to make it big!

"Big _wow_…" Amy rolled her eyes. I glared at her, before huffing.

"Well…you weren't the one who he walked home yesterday because it was raining." I stuck out my tongue at her (priceless expression!) and walked in the cafeteria.

_Where is he? Where is he? Oh!_

He was sitting at the smaller tables near a wall. I took a very deep breath, _Okay, you can do it_, and thus I made my way to his table. I spotted Ino sitting with her usual crew, in between the giggles and chatter, she looked at me and quickly nodded, and then returned to the conversation as if nothing had happened.

This is my chance, I'll prove it to Amy – to everyone.

I can do it! **Cha**!

"…**!**" _I'm here! His looking at me! I invaded his territory!_ _Oh my God! Say something, __**damn it**__!_ – And an automatic smile came in, "_Hiiii_…" that must've sound so freaking idiotic.

"…" he returned to his lunch, ignoring me completely.

"Mm…" _Relax Sakura, think straight, _"I just wanted to properly thank you for walking me home yesterday," I smiled, "I was in a bit of a hurry to get home, so…thank you, very much."

"Aa." He lightly nodded his head. _Say something else, please_.

(_Point of view from cafeteria door_: "Oh my _Gooood_!! He just nodded! He just nodded!" –Awed-)

I sat on the chair across him, thus getting his full attention.

"What do you want?" He finally spoke.

(_Point of view from cafeteria door: _"He was allowing her to sit with him!" –astonished-)

He doesn't have to be so blunt, "I just wanted to…ask you about…" About what? "S-Saturday's party, yeah, do you know where it's going to be?" _I wonder what the girl's think._

"Meh," he shrugged, "Why should I care?"

"I honestly don't know," I chuckled, "But it should be interesting…" _I should leave now, leave him wanting more or…something_. I stood up and straightened my skirt, "Well, again, thanks for yesterday. I don't know what I would've done if I had gotten sick, it's the last thing I want right now, see you around." I waved my hand and turned my heel.

"…"

I stopped and turned around to face him again, "I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way." I smiled and walked away, before he could say anything – because he wasn't going to say anything.

I inhaled deeply and shortly after exhaled. This familiar wave of confidence ran through my body like a storm – I actually just talked with Sasuke, I actually just sat with him…_I actually did it_. Doesn't it feel great when you succeed in doing something you've wanted to do for a long time? Well…I still haven't gotten where I actually want to be, but I'm starting.

I walked out of the cafeteria and immediately the girls surrounded me.

"That was awesome!"

"What happened?"

"Oh my God!"

Aaaah! Stop with all the noise!

"_Shhh_!" the girl's went quiet, but still looked very eager and curious, "I'll explain everything, but please keep it down." Jeez.

"You _actually _sat with him!" Taemi said.

"Yeah," Isaribi nodded, "With _Uchiha Sasuke_!"

Whoa, whoa, _**whoa**_! Wait a freaking minute! "Girls, this is _not_ Sasuke's fan club. If you wanna idolize him, then go to the _kyaa_-_kyaa_'s table, but not here – not here." Seriously, those girls (fans) scream the same way all the time; _Kyaaaa!_ _Kyaaa! _– psshh, how ridiculous…

…yeah.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Well, I just went there to properly thank him for yesterday," I shrugged, "And one thing led to another, and next you know I'm asking him if he knows about Saturday's party."

"Ah, right, Karin's party…" TenTen acknowledged.

Isaribi gasped, "So you're going to that party with him?!"

"Wow, Haruno." Amy smirked.

"Well it's not official…" I chuckled, blushing a little – I'm going to burn in the pit of hell forever and ever till the end of time. "But we'll talk more about this later today, so go and eat." The girls nodded and walked in, still commenting about what I just did, while TenTen and Hinata stayed behind with me.

"So…" TenTen said, "What really happened?"

_Busted_.

I chuckled, "…well…I sat there just to get his attention and I forced a very small conversation with him by asking him if he knew where Saturday's party was going to be," I sighed while Hinata and TenTen laughed, "I suck so much at this, he must think I'm some kind of…of…weird, stalker-ish fan." The last thing I want is for him to put me in that horrible category again…'fan girl'.

"And what really happened yesterday?" TenTen asked, "Did he really offered to walk you home?"

"Oh my God, do you really think he is not capable of escorting someone to their house willingly because he has an umbrella and doesn't want that person to get sick?"

"No."

"Okay, yeah…" That's sad, "Well I just went to the pharmacy to buy some Tylenol for my mom, and when I walked out I bumped into Naruto and him. Naruto asked me how I was getting home, I said I was going to run, Naruto told Sasuke to walk me home because he had an umbrella, Sasuke did it even though he didn't want to do it," deep breath, "And while we walked I '_played hard to get_', which totally didn't work because he wasn't trying anything at all in the first place" – TenTen laughed – "So…yeah, that's basically what happened."

"You are hopeless Sakura." TenTen chuckled, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"B-But at least you were close to him Sakura-chan," Hinata said smiling, "And you just walked up to him and s-sat in his table…"

"Yeah…" I smiled back.

"Let's go eat!" TenTen quickly said and we stepped inside, "Are you really going to Karin's party?"

"I really don't know, it would be interesting though."

"What's so interesting about beer, dancing, and possibly sex?" TenTen snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Meh," What ever happened to the good ol' parties? "But, I think I'm gonna go anyway."

No harm in that, right?

* * *

I stood against the black board waiting for the girls to show up. The last bell rang about eight or ten minutes ago, and after what happened today, they should come. During the last periods I came up with a few things I should tell them, since they are going to follow everything I did because to them it '_worked_'.

Taemi and Isaribi walked in and sat next to Hinata. Shortly after, Amy walked in, with Tayuya arriving a few seconds later. TenTen closed the door and stood next to it.

I feel a bit bad for lying to them, but maybe for them it will work out – I have faith that it will.

"Okay, so," I sighed and smiled, "Welcome to the first official meeting with me as your official mentor…I sincerely hope that everything works out perfectly."

_I really do_.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_First song: _Whistle for the Choir by The Fratellis.

_Second song: _Wonderwall by Oasis.

_Author's Note_: I'm really sorry for not updating faster, school is really keeping me busy and I barely have enough time to concentrate on a chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, much appreciated. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Please Review**.

_-Mary._


End file.
